The risks of infection following surgery are well documented. The presence of a foreign object such as a fracture fixation plate (e.g., an orthopedic fracture fixation plate) in the wound site may increase the risk of infection following surgery by providing a substrate for bacteria to adhere and proliferate, form a biofilm, and evade the host immune system. The risk of infection may increase in the case of open fractures where bacterial contamination of the wound prior to surgery is common. The consequences of implant related infection can be significant, with recurring infection leading to chronic osteomyelitis, impaired healing, and potentially limb amputation. Antibiotic eluting implants have been developed to address this concern.